We appreciate the opportunity to refocus this application to achieve a single important aim related to our understanding of young adults'use of male liquor (ML), other alcoholic beverages, and marijuana (MJ), all of which confer high risks for experiencing negative consequences, including addiction. As we have noted, reviews of this grant application, have noted numerous strength, which are summarized below. a) Malt liquor use is an understudied topic and the use of ML, other alcoholic beverages, and MJ are important public health issues. 2) The proposed research is highly innovative and long overdue. 3) The proposed research is based on a well-articulated conceptual framework and uses careful (i.e., methodologically rigorous) study design. 4) The application is well-written and in response to previous reviews includes assessment of the use of all alcoholic beverages, not just ML. 5) This research team has previous been successful in recruiting a large (>600) sample of regular ML drinkers. 6) The research environment is excellent and the research team is very productive and led by a PI who is a leader in the alcohol and drug field. Given the previous reviewers'approval of the conceptual model, design, and measures proposed in this application, in this document begin by highlighting the following the following: 1) Selection of one specific aim that can be achieved within the 2 years of available funding and a brief overview of how that aim is reflected in the research design and methods;2) Submission of a detailed budget similar in total costs to 2 years of the budget submitted as part of the earlier application;3) Description of the ways in which funding this research stimulates the economy of the Buffalo metropolitan region and the nation;and 4) A description of timelines and milestones to be achieved during the 2-year period. The document ends with a detailed description of the significance of the proposed research.